Taken: The Prequel to The Lonely Walk of Love
by DarkQueenofShair
Summary: Before she left the wizarding world she was taken.....
1. Default Chapter

Before she ran away from the wizarding  
  
world she was taken. Alone she must deal  
  
with the birth of her child and pain of  
  
knowing no one was coming too save her.  
  
Hermione begins her lonely walk of love, in  
  
a dungeon full of deatheaters.  
  
I hope you enjoy the prequel to The Lonely walk of Love. All Hp  
characters owned by JKR. All music lyrics added to chapter are  
to help set the mood of the chapter; story is not a song fic. I  
will upload all new chapters on wed and sat only because of my  
work schedule. Read, review but above all else enjoy. 


	2. Death and Heaven

Chapter one  
  
The letter landed on the table in front of Hermione Granger, black and menacing. She didn't need to read it, to know what it said her parents were gone. Rising slowly, hands trembling, she refused too give the slytherns the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Picking up the letter in her hand she crumbled it in her fist and ran from the great hall. As she ran she could feel all the eyes of the great hall on her.  
  
Watching their best friend run from the great hall, Harry and Ron both got up to follow her. Turning to Ron, Harry said, "you check the perfect bathrooms and her room and I'll check the astronomy tower and the lake."  
  
Both ran towards the stairs and then separated to look for their friend. After searching for over an hour Harry finally found Hermione in the room they held the Da meetings. Reaching down Harry pulled her into his arms and picked her off the floor and carried her back to the common room in the gryffindor tower.  
  
Entering the common room with Hermione, everyone went silent. Moving over to Harry, Ron said, " where did you find her?"  
  
Looking down sadly at the young woman in his arms Harry replied " In the room we use for Da meetings. You all should get to class I'll stay with her."  
  
Nodding hiss head Ron reached out to Hermione and said, " If you need me just let me know Mione".  
  
Nodding her Head Hermione keep her head hidden in Harry's shoulder. Carrying Hermione to the stairs that lead up to the girl's dormitory, Harry slowly carried her up the stairs ands over to her bed. Briefly pulling away from her to close the door.  
  
Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
  
There was only you and me  
  
We were young and wild and free  
  
Now nothin' can take you away from me  
  
We've been down that road before  
  
But that's over now  
  
You keep me comin' back for more  
  
Sobbing Hermione whispered " Harry don't leave me please."  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it here in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Shutting the door quickly Harry moved back to the bed. "I'm not going too leave you Mione, Shhh don't cry love."  
  
Taking her hands in his, Harry said 'I promise I'm not going any where."  
  
Oh - once in your life you find someone  
  
Who will turn your world around  
  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
  
Ya-nothin' could change what you mean to me  
  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
  
But just hold me now  
  
Cause our love will light the way  
  
Laying down next too her Harry pulled Hermione into his arms looking down at her, Harry moved to kiss her on her nose when Hermione moved her head up at the same time as Harry. As there lips came together, they both felt a shock course thru there bodies. Moving apart Harry looked into Hermione's eyes seeing the pain there he knew should pull away put the look on her face and the feelings coursing thru his body Harry couldn't pull away.  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it here in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Reaching her hand up to his face Hermione pleaded "please". As the sound of her voice reached Harry's ears it was already to late too stop himself. Bring his head down Harry's lips claimed Hermione's in a passionate kiss.  
  
Oh - once in your life you find someone  
  
Who will turn your world around  
  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
  
Ya-nothin' could change what you mean to me  
  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
  
But just hold me now  
  
Cause our love will light the way  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it here in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
I've been waitin' for so long  
  
For somethin' to arrive  
  
For love to come along  
  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
  
Through the good times and the bad  
  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you 


	3. Low

Chapter two  
  
Harry awoke a few hours later, sliding slowly out of bed and putting his cloths back on and sliding Hermione nightshirt over her naked body, he slipped out of the room. He couldn't believe they had made love, all these new feelings surged thru him. What had he done? Once down in the common room Harry moved to the chair in front of the fire and sat down staring off into space trying to come to terms with what just happen. What if this destroyed their friendship? What if Hermione would want to be more then friends, what if he did? So trapped in his thoughts Harry didn't here Ron call his name until he placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
Everybody's talking  
  
But they don't say a thing  
  
They look at me with sad eyes  
  
But I don't want the sympathy  
  
Its cool you didn't want me  
  
Sometimes you can't go back  
  
Buy why'd you have to go and make a mess like that  
  
Well I just have to say  
  
Before I let go  
  
Jumping Harry turned to see the concerned look on Ron's face. Sitting in the chair next to Harry, Ron asked, " How is she Harry?"  
  
"She's asleep right now, I've never seen her in so much pain." Harry replied  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
What you did was low  
  
Nodding his head Ron said, " How are you Harry? Cause you look like you lost your best friend."  
  
Wiping a stray tear off his face Harry replied. " I feel like I have Ron. I don't know what how it happened one moment I was holding her the next I was kissing her. What am I going to do? I don't want to lose her as a friend but I don't know if we should be more then friends either."  
  
No I don't need your number  
  
There's nothing left to say  
  
Except I never though it'd hurt this much to be sane (?)  
  
My friends are outside waiting  
  
I've gotta go  
  
Looking at Harry Ron said " Well what ever you do I'm sure you'll do whats right."  
  
Smiling at Ron, Harry said "thanks Ron, it help just talking to you about it."  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
Neither boy realized that Hermione was standing right behind them and heard what Harry said. Turning and running back up the stairs she broke down in tears. 


	4. alone

Chapter 3  
  
It had been almost three months since the death of Hermione's parents. All week she had awoke felling sick, on most mornings she was lucky if she made it to the bathroom before she got sick. Walking slowly down to the common room, Hermione wonders if she go she Madam Pomfrey about being sick.  
  
i hear the ticking of the clock  
  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
  
I wonder where you are tonight  
  
No answer on the telephone  
  
And the night goes by so very slow  
  
Oh i hope that it won't end though  
  
Alone  
  
But what if it wasn't the flu; shad hadn't gotten her period since before her parents passed away. Two days ago she had sent an owl too a friend of hers back home too see if she could send her a muggle pregnancy test. She was hoping it would get here soon, the sooner she knew the sooner she could find away to deal with it. Coming too a stop in the common room, she noticed a small parcel sitting on the table were she normal sits to do her homework. Walking over to the table seeing her name writing on the front she grabbed the parcel and headed out of the portrait and head too moaning myrtle bathroom.  
  
Entering the bathroom Hermione looks around and heads for the stall in the back, taking out the parcel she pulls it open and takes out the pregnancy test. Following the directions, Hermione stares blankly at the stick, as it turns pink, it was positive she was pregnant. Not realizing she wasn't alone in the bathroom, she broke down in sobs and chocked out, "oh god, how am I to tell Harry I'm pregnant." So wrapped up in her pain she didn't hear the other person slip out of the bathroom.  
  
Till now i always got by on my own  
  
I never really cared until i met you  
  
And now it chills me to the bone  
  
How do i get you alone  
  
How do i get you alone  
  
Hurrying thru the halls she couldn't wait to send a message to Lucius Malfoy, letting him know that the famous Harry Potter got the mud blood Granger pregnant. The dark Lord would surely be happy with her. Walking quickly around the corner she ran into someone. Looking up she smiled a sweet smile right at the boy who lived.  
  
You don't know how long i have wanted  
  
To touch your lips and hold you tight  
  
Helping her up Harry said, " Sorry about that Cho, how are you this morning?"  
  
Smiling and taking his hand into her she replied " much better now that I've run into you Harry."  
  
Neither where aware of the young woman who just came out of the bathroom. Seeing Harry talking to Cho, Hermione walked past without looking at either of them, keeping her head down so they couldn't see her tears.  
  
You don't know how long i have waited  
  
And i was going to tell you tonight  
  
But the secret is still my own  
  
And my love for you is still unknown  
  
Alone  
  
Noticing his friend Harry called after her "morning Hermione."  
  
Without looking up Hermione said softly "morning" and keep walking down the hall.  
  
Watching his friend walk away Harry felt sad. They seemed to have grown apart over the last few months ever since they had sleep together. Turning back to Cho, Harry smiled. Last year Harry and Cho had done on a date, but things hadn't turned out the way he had hoped.  
  
Till now i always got by on my own  
  
I never really cared until i met you  
  
And now it chills me to the bone  
  
How do i get you alone  
  
How do i get you alone  
  
How do i get you alone  
  
How do i get you alone  
  
Alone, alone  
  
"Harry, the ball that we are having in two weeks right before graduation, well I was wondering if you would go with me." Cho said smiling.  
  
Smiling Harry wasn't sure if he should say yes or not. He knew he should say no and spend the time with Ron and Hermione since the day after was there last day here. When he was about to say no the only thing that seemed to come out was a yes that he would like to take her.  
  
Taking his arm Cho turned them towards the great hall were she could hang on him and cause that mud blood more pain.  
  
Say so long baby  
  
Turn around  
  
Loneliness hits you  
  
Emptiness closes you down  
  
Alone in his car  
  
You think of his name  
  
Took part of you with him  
  
It won't be the same  
  
You love to relive  
  
The love that he gives  
  
You love to recall  
  
Sitting across from Ron trying not to be sick while he stuffed his face with all kinds of food, Hermione could hear Cho and Harry coming towards their table. Grabbing her books Hermione got up from the table to leave when she heard the Headmaster call out her name.  
  
Looking towards the head table she saw the headmaster Albus Dumbledore walking towards her.  
  
The rush of it all  
  
He woos you so sweet  
  
Then kicks on the heat  
  
You're willing, you're hot  
  
Give him all that you got  
  
Lonely woman gets so cold  
  
With no loverboy to hold  
  
One more night she's on her own  
  
Nobody meant to sleep alone  
  
"Miss Granger I was hoping I could have a few moments of your time." Albus said coming to stand next to her.  
  
Looking at the headmaster, Hermione said "of course Headmaster".  
  
Following the headmaster out the door on the side of the great hall they walked to an empty room were they would be able to talk privately.  
  
"Hermione my dear, with whats happened with your parents, it will not be safe for you to go home to your relatives, I know this time has been very hard for you, but I want you to know that your more then welcome to stay here at Hogwarts over the summer and Mr., and Mrs. Weasley also would love to have stay with them."  
  
You're waiting too hard, counting the days  
  
Till he comes home to lift you out of this haze  
  
You dream all day, climb the walls all night  
  
No satisfaction till he makes it right  
  
So hard to kick  
  
The memory addicting you  
  
So hard to lick  
  
The romance afflicting you  
  
You love to relive the love that he gives  
  
Hermione could not stop the tears from falling. She couldn't go home, and there was no way she could stay with the Weasley.  
  
"Hermione dear, whats wrong? You know you can tell me anything at all " Albus said softly.  
  
Sobbing she chocked out, " I can't tell anyone headmaster, if I did you would make me leave and I don't have anywhere to go."  
  
"My dear nothing you could tell me would make me send you away." Albus replied trying to calm the young woman.  
  
You love to recall the rush of it all  
  
Lonely woman gets so cold  
  
With no loverboy to hold  
  
One more night she's on her own  
  
Nobody meant to sleep alone  
  
"I'm going to have a baby" she said unable to look at the headmaster.  
  
Unable to keep the sadness from his eyes Albus said " Hermione dear I want you to calm down. I'm not going to send you away, this is your home, now dry those tears and don't worry everything will be all right. Now I want you to go to class and let me worry about this."  
  
"Please headmaster don't tell Harry or Ron." She pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry dear, I will only need to talk to Professor McGonagall, and you may want to go see Poppy, she will be able too help with the sickness when it comes."  
  
"Headmaster, don't you want to know who the father is?" Hermione asked  
  
"When you're ready my dear you can tell me." Albus said moving towards the door.  
  
"Its Harry." She said quietly.  
  
Nodding his head he walked out of the empty classroom leaving her to her thoughts. 


	5. tangled

Chapter 4  
  
The last two weeks of the school year went fast for Hermione. The professor's were all very nice and kept telling how much they looked forward to spending the summer with her at school. Heading to the common room to say goodbye to Ron and Harry. Hoping to talk to Harry before he left for the summer Hermione came to a stop when she heard Ron and Harry talking.  
  
I'm full of regret  
  
For all things that I've done and said  
  
And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show  
  
My face 'round here  
  
Sometimes I wonder if I disappear  
  
"Blimey Harry are you going to go with Cho and her family?" Ron asked  
  
Would you ever turn your head and look  
  
See if I'm gone  
  
Cause I fear  
  
Reading over the letter Cho had given to Ron to given to him, he replied " of course, it will give me a chance to stay away from the Dursley's for the summer."  
  
"What about Mione? I mean she's staying here I thought we could all spend time together, I'm sure mom will let me come to Hogsmeade and I'm sure that you'll be able to come over." Ron said.  
  
There is nothing left to say to you  
  
That you wanna hear  
  
That you wanna know  
  
I think I should go  
  
The things I've done are way too shameful  
  
"Ron I everything's strained between me and Mione right now were barley talking as it is, I really don't think she would want to spend the summer with me. Maybe its good we don't spend the summer together just until things settle down again." Harry said  
  
Your just innocent  
  
A helpless victim of a spider's web  
  
And I'm an insect  
  
Goin after anything that I can get  
  
Walking closer and clearing her voice, both boys turned to be the noise had come from.  
  
Blushing Harry said " Mione we were wondering when you going to come say goodbye."  
  
So you better turn your head and run  
  
And don't look back  
  
Cause I fear  
  
Walking over to Ron, Hermione threw her arms around him and said "Be safe Ron I'll see you when you get back and don't forget to do your homework." Pulling away she turned to look at Harry and said, " Have a nice summer." Then turned and walked up to her room.  
  
There is nothing left to say  
  
To you  
  
That you wanna hear  
  
That you wanna know  
  
I think I should go  
  
The things I've done are way too shameful  
  
Watching her walk away Harry could feel their friendship slipping away. Both boys turned to leave the common room, turning back to look at the empty common room Harry called ' Good bye Hermione, I'll miss you."  
  
And I've done you so wrong  
  
Treated you bad  
  
Strung you along  
  
Oh shame on myself  
  
I don't know how I got so tangled up  
  
Sitting at the window watching the boys walk down towards Hogsmeade, tears streaming down her face she whispered, "Good bye Harry, I love you." 


	6. whisper

Chapter 5  
  
The first week at the school with out the other students went slow. Hermione spent time helping the teachers with different projects; even Snape was being nice to her. Yesterday she had gone to see Madam Pomfrey for her check up and they discussed what Hermione would need to buy for herself and the baby.  
  
catch me as I fall  
  
say you're here and it's all over now  
  
speaking to the atmosphere  
  
no one's here and I fall into myself  
  
this truth drives me into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
So today she decided to go to Hogsmeade to buy a few things she would need. She just passed the shrieking shack when she thought she heard something. Stopping she looked around to see if anyone was there, not seeing anyone she continue towards the center of town.  
  
Just as she was about to go in a shop she was grabbed from behind. Screaming, Hermione tried to kick the person, but it was no use. Before anyone could help her they were gone.  
  
don't turn away  
  
don't give in to the pain  
  
don't try to hide  
  
though they're screaming your name  
  
don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
never sleep never die  
  
When she awoke, she was in a dark cell. Trying to stand she realized that she was chained to the wall, pulling herself up the chains only allowed her to move about a foot from the wall. She began trying to work the chains off her wrist, struggling to keep the tears from falling.  
  
"Why struggle you're here to stay my dear mud blood." The voiced sneered.  
  
Franticly looking for the person, who spoke Hermione, saw the glowing red eyes.  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
but somehow I know that there's much more to come  
  
immobilized by my fear  
  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Coming closer Voldemort said. " Harry Potter's mud blood whore, how do you like your new home?"  
  
Trying not to show her fear, Hermione replied. "I won't be here long."  
  
"Oh but you will, until you have Potter's baby anyway, then well I'm sure one of my death eaters wouldn't mind ripping you apart. I have great plans for the child you carry, Were I failed with the father I will succeed with the child. I will crush Potter and that old fool Dumbledore and the child you bare will help me with those dreams. It will be sweet to watch the child kill his own father don't you think?"  
  
don't turn away  
  
don't give in to the pain  
  
don't try to hide  
  
though they're screaming your name  
  
don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
never sleep never die  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO I'll die first, I won't let you," she screamed.  
  
"All in good time my dear, indeed you will." Voldemort replied  
  
fallen angels at my feet  
  
whispered voices at my ear  
  
death before my eyes  
  
lying next to me I fear  
  
she beckons me shall I give in  
  
upon my end shall I begin  
  
forsaking all i've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
"Oh and if you think potter will come to your rescue well I wouldn't hold my breath .He with the woman he loves." Laughing her turned to leave her to her sobs. 


	7. tourniquet

Chapter 6  
  
Albus Dumbledore paced his office seeing his potion master enter his office he moved forward.  
  
"What news is there Severus?" Albus asked.  
  
Seeing the look of worry on Albus face he replied, "Voldemort has her and he knows she is carrying Potter's child."  
  
Slumping down in his chair, Albus felt older then his 150 years. Without looking up he said. "We must send for Mr. Potter at once."  
  
Huddled against the wall Hermione tried to block out the screams coming from the other side of the door. After what seemed like hours, the screams died as quickly as they had begun. When the screams stop was when fear would grip her, the days of screams, the sound of muggles pleading for death, how many weeks had she already been her in this dark smelly cell chained to the wall. From the way her stomach was getting bigger she figured it had to be getting closer to the end of the summer. Still no one came for her; she knew he would be coming soon. Every time the screams would stop her would come to her.  
  
i tried to kill the pain  
  
but only brought more  
  
i lay dying  
  
and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
am i too lost to be saved  
  
am i too lost?  
  
Lost in thought she didn't hear him pull the door open. Coming to kneel down in front of her Lucius raised her face with his blood-covered hands.  
  
"Did you like the screaming? Its intoxicating the way the screams and pleading falls from there lips." He said running his hands roughly over her young breast.  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
"Once you have that brat you're all mine, and I'm going to use you until you scream for your life just like your mother screamed." Lucius said grabbing her hand and forcing her to rub his hard pulsating manhood.  
  
Moving closer he ran his tongue down her face, to her lips forcing his tongue in her mouth. Trying to get him away from her Hermione bit lip and tongue drawling blood. Lucius raised his hand to whip away the blood and said "I like it when you fight, your mother fought until the end and she was a good whore, I'm sure you'll be the same.  
  
"Lucius, we have company, Severus has come to answer my call." Voldemort said walking in Hermione cells.  
  
do you remember me  
  
lost for so long  
  
will you be on the other side  
  
or will you forget me  
  
i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
am i too lost to be saved  
  
am i too lost?  
  
Turning to face Severus, Lucius said, "well, well Snape come to see our mud blood. Have a taste while your here, her fear is like a sweet nectar." Walking out of the room leaving Voldemort with Snape.  
  
Severus stood there trying not to show any emotion as they rippled thru him at the site of Hermione Granger chained to the wall in a rat-infested room with human bile.  
  
"Severus you have been among my followers since you were 17. There have been times within the last few years that have made me doubt your true loyalties. After this day I will never have a reason to doubt that loyalty again." He said watching Snape for a reaction.  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
"I know you wonder what will guarantee your faithfulness to me. Why our dear mud blood here will, not only will I use her child to bring Potter to his death but that old fool Dumbledore as well. Her mother thought she could keep her from me by sending her to the muggle family, but in the end she still will die at my hand. Look at her hard Severus look at your flesh and bone and know that when this is over you will watch her die. You should have never betrayed me, but know you will do as your told or well I will just let Lucius have her." Voldemort sneered turning to walk out of the cell.  
  
my wounds cry for the grave  
  
my soul cries for deliverance  
  
will i be denied Christ  
  
tourniquet  
  
my suicide  
  
"I wouldn't try to free her and appreciate, her chains are ward and so is this cell." He called back.  
  
Dropping to his knees in front of her Severus reached out to touch her face. "Hermione, are you hurt child?"  
  
Looking at Snape, tears running down her face she pleaded, " help me please"  
  
Severus could feel his heart breaking; he had spent years building a wall around ever since the love of his life married someone Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione if I could get you out of here without us both getting killed believe me I will." Severus whispered.  
  
"Please don't leave me here, please don't let them hurt my baby." She sobbed grabbing a hold of Severus robes.  
  
Rising Severus looked her in the eyes and said, "If I could take your place Hermione I would."  
  
"What a touching since, Severus playing the loving father. Not that it matter you can't protect her when she has his brat she's mine and I have plans on showing your little girl how to be a whore just like he filthy mother." Lucius said sneering  
  
Severus threw Lucius up against the wall. "Lay your filthy hands on my child and there won't be enough of you to put in a match box."  
  
"Only a father for a few moments and already trying to play the hero. Whats the matter can't handle me taking another of your women?" Lucius said.  
  
Rage filled Severus as he began hitting Lucius in the face until he hit the grown then he begins to kick him.  
  
Crawling to the closet wall Lucius began to laugh.  
  
"Head my warning Malfoy or next time I'll kill you." Severus sneered walking out of the cell. 


	8. here without you

Chapter 7  
  
Arriving back at Hogwarts, Severus went straight to the headmaster's office not stopping to answer the questions McGonagall was asking him. Upon reaching the stairs he chocked out the password and swept up the stairs, followed closely by Minerva. Reaching the top of the stairs he swept into the room only to collapse in front of the headmaster's desk. Rushing to his side Albus and Minerva looked at him in shock. Neither had ever seen Severus this way, tears running down his face, his body shock with anger, he chocked out "my daughter, my child, she is my child. He is going to kill her after she has Potter's child. He is going to give her to Malfoy, and he will kill her."  
  
Minerva looked at the headmaster and said, " What are we going to do Albus we have not heard from Mr. Potter. Surly had he receive our letters here would be here by now."  
  
"I'm afraid we may have to find a way to get to Hermione with out him." Albus said.  
  
Rage filled Severus at the mention of Harry Potter. "If my daughter dies because of Potter not even you will be able to protect the boy Albus."  
  
Rising to his feet he stalked out of the headmasters office.  
  
Watching Severus Snape leave Albus knew they were running out of time, Hermione was well past eight months with her child. They needed to find her before it was too late.  
  
"Albus the start of term starts in two days surly will hear from Mr. Potter before then." Minerva said looking for reassurance.  
  
"If my source are correct we may not have that much time. Hermione will give birth very soon. Once that happens her very life will be over. We must find her, I fear for us all if we don't" Albus said sadly.  
  
"Should I advice the other teachers and the order of whats happen?" Minerva asked.  
  
"You may tell them that Hermione is still alive and that the threat grows every day tat she is not found but do not tell them about the child until we are able to talk to Mr. Potter." Albus said turning toward the fireplace,  
  
Nodding to the headmaster, the deputy headmistress left to inform the staff, that as of now there was not news as to were Hermione was being kept.  
  
(Hermione's cell)  
  
She lay against the cold stonewall, the pain was coming slow and steady, biting back the urge to scream out in her pain, she wouldn't give them the pleasure. Just when she thought it was stopping the worst pain she had felt yet ripped thru her causing her to scream out. As the pain began to lesson, she could hear them coming to her cell.  
  
A hundred days had made me older  
  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lights had made me colder  
  
and I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
Entering her cell Voldemort could feel the magic surge and knew that she was going to give birth very soon. Her screams of pain were becoming louder; lifting his face up ward he couldn't stop his laughter from escaping.  
  
Hearing the monster hideous laughter, Hermione couldn't stop the chills that from coursing thru her veins. The pain was worse then anyone had ever made it out to be, it felt like she was being ripped apart. Feeling something warm running down her lips she lifted her hand up to wipe it away only to discover he hand was covered in her own blood. Fear soared thru her as she tried to pull herself up into a sitting position, but the pain was too much and she collapsed back on the ground.  
  
But all the miles had separate  
  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
Watching the woman on the ground try to pull herself Voldemort couldn't help but smile. "Can you feel it, the power its coursing thru you, his child will have even more power then he dos but you can feel it can't you, its ripping away at you. Giving birth to a witch or wizard, is so different from a muggles birth. You can feel the magic, it surges and rips away at the mother, that's why you'll notice that, all witches and wizards, have a deeper bound with their children. My own mother was close to death when I was born. As was Potter's, I'm wondering if you'll survive the birth.  
  
Hermione could feel her nails biting in to her own flesh, as the pains became closer and closer. She watched Voldemort as he walked to the cell door and returned with a woman.  
  
As the woman came closer Hermione saw her face and screamed " No get away from me."  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
and I dream about you all the time  
  
Smiling Bellatrix Lestrange said " well I could help you with the birth, or I could wait until you die and ripe the child from you."  
  
Tears had begun to fall and mix with the blood that was still running from her nose Hermione closed her eyes and chocked. " No please don't let my child die."  
  
Moving down between her legs Lestrange could see the child's head. Turning to look at Voldemort she said, " The child will be born very soon."  
  
Looking at his death eater he said "bring it to me, when it's over."  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight it's only you and me  
  
"And the girl? " she asked.  
  
"Let her bleed, Lucius will be in to see to her." Voldemort said.  
  
Turning back to the young woman laying on the ground Lestrange said, "Scream all you want, I guarantee it will be painful."  
  
Hermione laid on the ground, staring up at the monster that was helping her give birth, how had this happen. Why had he not come for her, why was she still here surly they were going to come for her? As another pain ripped thru her she began to scream, they were getting worse the magic was pulling at her from the inside.  
  
The miles just keep rolling  
  
as the people either way to say hello  
  
I hear this life is overrated  
  
but I hope it gets better as we go  
  
"Bare down you stupid child, push" Lestrange yelled.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
and I dream about you all the time  
  
Pushing with all the strength she had left she could feel the baby coming out. As her baby was pulled from her body the surge of magic surged thru her with the worst pain of all and Hermione screamed "H.A.R.R.Y.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
(Elsewhere)  
  
The scream pierced thru his very soul, jerking out of a sound sleep Harry Potter was drenched in sweat and the pain in his head was unbearable. Trying to catch his breath Harry could feel someone trying to reach out for him.  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
  
it get hard but it won't take away my love  
  
The scream had woken her, looking at the young man beside her, she could feel it radiating off of him. The mud blood has given birth. Soon she would be dead, and so would he. Then she would finally have her revenge, and her lord Voldemort would return her Cedric back.  
  
Reaching out to him she says, "Harry love come back down here with me I'm cold without you."  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
and I dream about you all the time  
  
Turning and looking at the beautiful woman in the bed next to him Harry lay back down and closed his eyes, it was just a dream. Everything was fine and tomorrow he would be heading back too his real life and the war, but for now he was in paradise with this woman who he had come to care for over the summer.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
(Hermione's cell)  
  
Lying on the ground in her own blood Hermione watched as Lestrange cleaned her child.  
  
Looking down at the girl Bellatrix said, " what name would you give her?"  
  
"May I hold her please?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Moving the child closer to Hermione, Bellatrix did something that she would have never done she laid the child in its mothers arms.  
  
Unable to take her eyes of her child Hermione said "Hello Lily Emma Potter"  
  
Shaking her head Bellatrix reached down and took her from Hermione. Walking towards the cell door she called back "Remember her face when your death comes, for she is the only one who has not betrayed you."  
  
Sob's ripped thru Hermione as she prayed that death would free her before Lucius returned.  
  
Bellatrix took the child to Voldemort's study. "My lord the child"  
  
Looking at the child Bellatrix held in her out stretched arms Voldemort called "Lucius take the child to your wife. Make sure she knows that this child is of her own blood."  
  
Walking over to Bellatrix and taking the child from her he asked, "What is the child's name?"  
  
Looking her Lord in the eyes she said "Lily Emma Potter."  
  
The dark lord's laughter echoed thru the room and he sneered " The first Lily gave her life for him the second will rip that life from him." 


	9. Hello Readers

Hello dear readers,  
  
Hermione has given birth, Harry doesn't know, only a few know she is with child. What will happen to the child, and will Harry learn the truth behind Cho's betrayal before he loses all. If you can't wait to find out the second part of the has already been posted. .  
  
Coming soon: Walking Away (companion to The Lonely Walk of Love)  
  
Dark Queen of Shi'ar 


End file.
